


Feels like heaven

by Robronlover96



Series: Mental Health Verse pt. 1 [6]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angry Aaron, Angst, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, References to Past Drug Use, Substance Abuse, This is kind of made up but it's set during canon, This takes place somewhere during canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Robert has substance abuse issues.





	Feels like heaven

 

Robert had a problem. he knew that he did, it started off as a way to wind down. because he was just so stressed,

with all the work that he had to do, and the surrogacy plans that he and Aaron had. and probably a million other problems

that had manifested, it was all just too much and he was starting to crack under the pressure of it all.

 

He didn't intentionally come to this, he didn't. he just wanted something that would take the edge off, from what

what he was feeling. and to be honest he didn't care what it was, as long as it stopped him from feeling like this.

he would take whatever,  

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

~Present day~

 

On his way back to his car. from a meeting, he saw his drug dealer in an ally way.

selling some other people drugs,

 

He thought about it. and he decided to go over to him, he was starting to run out of coke anyways...

 

He walked into the ally way, and he walked up to the two men.

 

 Robert gave him the money, and he handed Robert a little bag of white powder.

 

Robert took it off of him and with that, he walked out of the ally.

 

he dumped his stuff in his car, and then he walked off,

 

After walking for a couple of minutes, he came to bench and then he sat down.

 

He pulled the little bag out of his pocket, he got out a back note. he rolled it up,

and then he snorted it.

 

And within five minutes the coke was taking full effect,

 

He led back against the bench and he slipped away from reality.  

 

He felt good. no actually he felt amazing! no he felt like he was on top of the world,

and nothing or no one could stop him.

 

And all his problems had disappeared,

 

And he just felt awesome.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 A couple of days later...

 

Robert was sat the kitchen table going through some paperwork for the haulage company.

 like spread-sheets, and accounts.

 

Two hours later, Robert started to feel on edge, he just felt annoyed. and he felt really anxious is well.

and he so desperately needed another hit of coke,

 

He stopped what he was doing, he stood up from the table and he walked over to the worktop.

 

 Robert got the little bag out of his pocket, he put some white powder onto the counter. and he put it into lines with a blade,

 

once he had done that, he rolled up a bank note and then he snorted it.

 

And within minutes the coke had taken full effect,

 

He felt good. no he felt alive,

 

And he didn't want this feeling to stop. he really didn't.

 

because he felt like he was on cloud nine...

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 one day later...

 

Robert and Aaron were sat on the sofa in the living room. watching T.V.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Robert started to get restless, he stated to shake uncontrollably,

the next thing he started to tap his foot against the floor and he didn't stop.  

 

Aaron was starting to get annoyed, he could see it on his face,

 

After a minute Aaron turned to Robert and he spoke up.

''Could you please stop that'' he said voice full of frustration,

 

Robert had a sheepish look on his face,

 ''Sorry'' he mumbled. just above a whisper,

 

There was a second of silence and then Aaron spoke up.

 

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows,

''Are you okay?'' he said his voice full of concern. ''you seem kind of... off''

 

''Yeah I'm good'' Robert said lying slightly,

 

he wasn't good. in fact.. if he said that he was going out of his fucking mind. that would be an understatement...

He take it anymore. he had to have another hit, and he had to have it now.

but he couldn't do it here, not with Aaron around.

 

besides.. He had run out and he didn't have any. so he had to ring his drug dealer and get some more,

so that's exactly what he did.

 

he stood up from the sofa and he started to walking towards the front door,

 but as he did Aaron spoke up.

 

So he stopped in his tracks.

 

''Where are you going?'' he questioned.

 

Robert looked around for a moment and then he spoke up,

''I... I just... I just need some air'' he stammered nervously.

 

And before he could say anything else. Robert ran out of the door,

 

''Robert?'' he heard Aaron say, ''Robert?''

 

but he just kept on walking.

 

Once he was outside Robert got his phone out of pocket. and he dialled the number of his drug dealer,

it rang a couple of times and then it stopped.

 

 ''Yeah it's me'' Robert said, he paused and he looked around for second to making sure no one was around ''I was wondering I could have some more... you know''

he said, he didn't actually want to say what it was in case anyone was listening in,

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 Robert nodded.

''Alright, where do you want me to meet you?'' he said,

 

~~~~~~

 

 ''Alright, i'll be there in about five'' Robert said, ''Is that ok?''

 

~~~

 

''Ok, see you then'' Robert said,

 

And with that, he ended the call.   

 

 he put his phone back in his pocket, and then he started to walk in the direction of

the cricket pavilion.

 

Five minutes later, he got there

 

he walked up to the guy, he handed him the little packet of coke.  

and then they went their separate ways,

 

he put it in his pocket. and then he walked up to the pavilion,

 

He sat down on the bench. and he got it out of his pocket,

 

He got a bank note out of his other pocket. he rolled it up

and he snorted it,

 

And within five minutes.

 

He felt that oh so familiar feeling again,

 

And he felt like he was flying.

 

he couldn't really explain it, he just couldn't...

 

but he felt euphoric...

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 One week later...

 

 Aaron was stood in the kitchen. making himself a cup of coffee,

once he did that. he leaned against the worktop,

 

He took a sip of coffee before putting it down again.

 

 A couple of minutes later, the door opened and Robert walked in.

 

''You alright?'' Aaron said,

 

Robert nodded.

''Yeah I'm fine'' he said,

 

Aaron nodded.

''How was work?'' he asked, as he took another sip of coffee

 

''The same as it always is'' Robert said ''lots of paperwork''

 

Aaron laughed.

''Yeah, good point'' he said,

 

 The room went silent for a moment and then Aaron spoke up.

''Do you want a cup of coffee or tea?'' he asked suddenly,

 

Robert just shook his head.

''No... no I-I'm good'' he said, ''I'm just going to go upstairs and lie down for a while''

 

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows.

''You alright'' he said his voice laced with worry ''you seem kind of distant''

 

 Robert nodded,

''Yeah I'm good'' he said ''I'm just tired, that's all''

 

''Alright if your sure?'' Aaron said,

 

''Yes I am'' Robert said.

 

And with that, he walked upstairs.But as he did, The little white bag fell out of his pocket and

landed on the floor. but Robert didn't notice..

 

Aaron walked over to it, and he picked it up off the floor.

 

He looked at it and he furrowed his eyebrows, trying to work out what it was.

 but he had no idea..

 

he opened it up and he sniffed it, hoping that would give him some more of a clue,

 

It smelt like coke, no, no it can't be can it?

 

Is his husband doing drugs, no that's ridiculous Robert doesn't do drugs. does he?

 

He wasn't really sure. but there was only one way he's going to find out,

and that's confronting him about the whole ordeal.

 

Aaron walked upstairs to his and Robert's shared room.

he entered the room and he saw Robert sat on the bed watching T.V,

 

Aaron walked over to the bed,

 

After a few seconds he spoke up.

''Robert?'' he said,

 

No response.

''Robert'' Aaron repeated,

 

''Sorry'' Robert said ''I was in kind of a daze''

 

Aaron looked unconvinced.

''Right'' he said,

 

''Uh.. Robert do you know what this is?'' Aaron said,

 

Robert looked at what Aaron had in his hand.

 ''Where did you find that?'' he said,

 

''On the floor down by the stairs'' Aaron said.

 

Fuck! Robert thought. he must have dropped it on his way up,

 

 After a second Aaron spoke up,

''I think we need to talk?'' he said suddenly.

 

Robert raised an eyebrow at him.

''We do?'' he said his voice laced with confusion,

 

Aaron let out an exasperated sigh.

''You know we do'' he said,

 

 Robert reached for the remote and he turned the T.V off,

once he done that he put it on the beside table and he turned to face Aaron.

 

Once Aaron knew that Robert had his full undivided attention he spoke up,

 

''So... would you care to explain what this is'' he said referring to the bag.

 

Fuck! Robert thought. he had been caught. he had been caught red handed,

there was no way he was going to get out of this.

 

 ''I asked you question?'' Aaron said getting inpatient,

 

''It's... it's coke'' Robert admitted.

 

Aaron shook his head in disapproval,

''Coke?'' he said his voice kind of angry.

 

Robert nodded,

''Yeah that's right'' he said.

 

''Alright one of two questions, Why do you have it?'' Aaron said ''and where did you even get it from?''

 

Robert swallowed thickly,

''I got it from a drug dealer?'' he said kind of ashamed.  

 

''And why do you have it?'' Aaron said ''You don't do cocaine do you? please tell me you don't...''

 

There wasn't any anger in it. he just wanted to know, I mean... he'd done Spice when he was in prison,

so who the hell was he to judge...

 

Robert nodded shyly,

''Yeah I do'' he said.

 

''Why?'' Was all Aaron said,

 

Robert sighed.

''I was stressed and I just felt under pressure'' Robert admitted ''I mean... work was getting to me, and so was the surrogacy stuff, I guess it all just became too much''

 

''So... you decided to do drugs'' Aaron said,

 

Robert nodded in agreement.

''Yeah pretty much'' he said,

 

Aaron sighed.

''Why didn't you tell me you felt like this?'' he said,

 

''I just didn't want to bother you'' Robert said ''I mean you've got enough on your plate, what with all the surrogacy stuff and that''

 

Aaron gave Robert a sad smile.

''Robert your my husband'' he said ''Please don't ever feel like you can't talk to me ok''

 

Robert nodded timidly,

 ''Ok'' he said just above a whisper.

 

Aaron gave him a small smile,

 ''Good'' he said.

 

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes and then Robert spoke up,  

 

''I'm sorry'' he said apologetically.

 

Aaron gave him a confused look,

''For what?'' he asked.

 

''Well... for one getting addicted to drugs'' Robert said ''And two being so weak and vulnerable and not being able to deal with everything''

 

''It's ok'' Aaron said ''We'll get you the help you need, after all I understand... what's it's like to be addicted to something,

I mean... I just thing at all the drugs I took when I was in prison''

 

 ''Yeah your right'' Robert said,

 

''You know I am'' Aaron said.

 

Robert nodded,  

 

The was a second of silence and then Aaron spoke up again.

 

 ''And as for the second thing'' Aaron said ''Just talk to me from now on, don't feel like you have to keep these things to yourself''

 

''Yeah I will'' Robert responded,

 

''Promise'' Aaron said.

 

Robert smiled,

''Yeah I promise'' he said.

 

Aaron smiled back at him,

''Good'' he said.

 

Their gaze met and they looked into each other, their eyes full of love and passion.

 

After a minute they leaned into each other and then they kissed,

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
